Chamber of Amortentia
by Lilith Chiron
Summary: Wicked plan to unleash his dirty fantasies was complete and he has found the perfect victim. The only problem is she seems to have feelings for him. Feelings. That was not part of the plan... And neither was Peeves! As a matter of fact, nothing went according to the plan. .*.*.*Attention, hot content, rated M, and for a good reason.*.*.*.*.*.*.*DRAMIONE*.*.*.*.*.*.*COMPLETE*.*.*.
1. Black cage

_*Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to you-know-who. ;) Special thanks to Valeria Costilla who made and provided beautiful Dramione image for the story.*_

 _*Warning:_ _Explicit erotic content and bad language._ _*_

 _*Author's note: I'm not one of those to leave you little notes after every chapter. Simply because i love to read the story when i'm reading. But please don't forget to review so i can grow and improve! And if you liked it, that's always nice to hear too. Thank you for your attention, now buckle up, I do hope you enjoy the ride.*_

 _X_

Granger is perfect, just perfect for my little plan. She is violent, pushy and bosses everyone around... And just can't shut up, miss know it all. Probably has complex with femininity too, always blushing and dressing up from knees to the neck. And as a cherry on top, a mudbood, and the least likeable one at that.

Expecting her any minute Draco walked up and down the corridor leading to library. He was spying her for couple of days now... It was not hard, she was a creature of habit. Decided that it would be best thing to take her by surprise today, he waited. No one in the right mind would go to library on Friday evening. But she must have had, that was the only logical explanation why she always had slightly better grades. He had a life after all... Draco smirked at her as she approached walking his way in corridor. Just on time.

It was a different smirk than his usual evil crooked smile with piercing eyes. This smirk made his features soften a bit and it made him more handsome if that was even possible. She might even describe it seductive if she hadn't known better, that he doesn't even take her as equal. She was better than him in everything but flying and still he would not acknowledge her more than dirt under his fingers. It hurt, but it was numb pain after all this time.

She just rose an eyebrow at him and moved along. But right as she was passing him by, he pushed his shoulder on to hers. Not expecting it and losing balance over a ton of books in her hands she smashed to the floor. It caught her off guard; he touched her. It was on purpose she just knew. He never did that before.

She felt the butterflies unleash wildly in her belly, flying around like crazy to the top of her head and tips of her toes. She could tell her cheeks are crimson by the burning feeling there. She, the brave little lion was taken aback by surprise. She wanted to jell, wanted to look at him in the eyes. But she just hanged her head hoping the wild hair would at least be of some use for once and cover the blush as she was collecting the books the muggle way. Habits, what can you do, at least this time it served a purpose.

And just as she was picking up the last one she heard him say _Wingardium Leviosa_. The book was flying out of her hand. She watched it flow behind her back, about twenty inches behind her before it pounced at her ass. As it hit her, she did not make a sound. Her eyes locked with his. Fury in hers met mocking in his. In one second she was on her feet, books lying forgotten on the floor. Blush can look as anger, right.

Right as she opened her mouth and the loud sound came out, he muffled the words with her robes. He Leviose those too, so he was looking at her panties now. Black lace. That's probably the last thing he imagined her to wear. And is that a crystal snake on them? Interesting. Interesting enough that he lost his focus on holding the charm and the next moment Hermione was launching herself at him like a tiger. Grabbing his collar she did not stop running. Both of them moved all the way till Draco's back was hit the wall and she slam her body on his.

Sharing a gaze only for a second was enough for Draco to grab her and smash her to the wall, same one his back was on second ago. And he slammed his body just as hard into hers as she did into his. But, this was different. Sheer force made Hermione smash into him. This… What is this, she wondered licking her lips. Her body did not want her to think at all and went out off it's way to make it really hard. The sensation was running true her veins and consuming her body beyond any adrenaline rush she ever felt. And as we know by now, she had quite a few so far.

She could feel his whole body as he pressed her to the cold wall. One of his legs was in between hers, his torso squishing her breasts. And his face was so close they breathed the air from the other lungs. She could smell the masculine perfume, or was it the cologne? His neck was so close, it would be so nice to bite it... She could not tare the gaze from it to look up and find his eyes. But she could bite him. Yes. And so she did. More gentle than she planed it, cause as soon as her lips touched his gentle skin, the force she wanted to show with her teeth mellowed down. He let out a surprised moan as he grabbed her hair hard and pulled it down, moving her jaw high, forcing her to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing mudbood?" he hissed into her mouth, his lips only an inch away from hers, his eyes grey steel.

She didn't know, she just stared at him in shock. With a flip of his wand he gathered her books and with the other hand he grabbed her elbow. He dragged her roughly down the corridor. She didn't know where he was going, but could not care less or resist even if she tried, her legs followed his. She dreamed so long for this day to come, almost seven years. Since the first time she laid her eyes at him in the train, looking for Neville's frog, Trevor.

The door materialized in the wall. Room of requirement, she thought somewhere in the back of her mind where consciousness was, but barely alive. He opened the door and pushed her in. She was in this room a lot of times, but it never looked so - so, dangerous and romantic at the same time. There was a big old clock on the left and it stopped moving the tail from left to right, it got stuck somewhere in between as he closed the door. She found her voice.

"The time - time has stopped" she gasped.

"Was that a question Granger?" he asked coldly "Did you wish for something like this when we entered, and this romantic fluffy stuff?" he gestured somewhat disgusted to the candles, flowers and the silky crimson covers on the bed.

"Did you wish for that?" she pointed her finger at the big metal cage with cuffs, whips, and a weird shaped bed for one.

He raised one of his eyebrow at her "Unless you did Granger, I don't see why else would it be here. Still, my wishes are reasonable - but why would you _want_ any of the things in here while entering with me?" he gazed with a frown around the place and then it hit him, but she interrupted "You call this reasonable Malfoy? You would cage me like some animal and - and torture me?" she raised her voice as she approached the cage exploring his content with eyes only, afraid to even touch it.

Smirking, he ignored her question and asked "For how long Granger?" moving a bit more inside, following the vanilla fragrance to an oversized bed. With a whisk of wand he turned the crimson covers into emerald green. For some reason, the spell only turned one side of the cover and pair of cousins on that side green. He did the spell once more repeating his question to Hermione, but the other half of bed stayed stubbornly crimson.

Realizing there is no point in denying the so obvious now, as her part of the wish was screaming love from every detail... It was seven painful years, and only couple of more weeks till they went their separate ways… She had nothing to lose, maybe it will be more painful, but she can take it. And he can tease all he like, but once they are out of here there is no chance he could prove it. She didn't tell a soul all these years.

"Always" she said.

His eyes found hers and he could not bring himself to make a rude remark as she looked so vulnerable. Funny, he never saw her vulnerable like this. Blushed and playing with her hands, but still Gryffindor enough not to look away. "You do know I could never be with you, my family has been pure blood since forever, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Yes i know" and she knew it very well. Her gaze sunk to the floor as she recalled... All the times he called her mudblood, but also the way he treated others of her - status - let's put it that way.

Few seconds passed in silence broken only by footsteps around the room before Draco asked "So why Granger?" and he seemed genuinely interested.

Staying in front of the cage doors now she wondered should she go in, "It's not something I can control" she said while entering the cage, as curiosity had won.

Swiftly he moved behind her and locked her in.

"No, no!" she jelled running to the door and tried to open it. No luck. "Alohomora" she cried desperately.

"Oh, c'mon Granger, give me a bit more credit, do you really think I would have wished for a cage you can escape with Alohomora? In fact your wand is good as ordinary piece of wood now, _darling_ " He put emphasis on the last word and giggled darkly.

Horrified she tried to do some other spells but nothing happened, not even a spark from the top of the wand! She started to shake the metal cage doors violently, repeating "I'm gonna kill you when I get out of here. I'm gonna kill you Malfoy!"

"Calm down Granger" he said walking to the big emerald green/crimson bed. He sat down on the emerald green side and looked at her. "You see, this is what it would look like, our relationship. You give me everything, and I trap you into a black cage. Torture you. Seduce you with pleasure but never giving you the beauty you had provided back."

"Well I'm not seduced. Nor have I experienced any pleasure so far, on the contrary!" she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I love when you get mad Granger" crooked smile decorated his features as anger shaped hers furthermore "I'd love to punch you in the face again, Malfoy."

"You might wanna mind your attitude _darling._ Don't forget you are my prisoner, and you could be one" he glanced at the clock which stood frozen "for a long time."

He took his wizard robes off and stayed in jeans and tight, white t-shirt. It was not gay tight, just right. Death eater mark was still on his arm do war has passed. Her eyes did not stay long on it, they moved on to his torso. You could see there is a six pack under the shirt, or maybe she was imagining it because she felt their strong cares on her soft belly just a while ago. He caught her eager stare and smirked.

"Would you mind returning the favor" he teased and she blushed. Without one word she turned around and laid fully dressed on the weird bed from his mind. They were silent for a long time. There was a lot of things that needed sinking in on both sides. And it felt comfortable to, the silence.


	2. Number one

_X_

Could she really love him? He wondered while she slept unaware of his hungry eyes researching her in this unprotected state. She was beautiful he had to admit, do if she wasn't they would not be in this mess in the first place. Maybe he should reconsider his choice now, when there are some stupid feelings involved. Or would that make it more fun? She could be more susceptible to play along with his desires.

Why didn't he pick a bloody Rawenclaw, they are good know it all's as she is. But not as spicy, there was no fun in breaking their spirits. Or maybe a Hufflepuff… They don't seem too resilient, he would have scared them for life, no fun in that. Slytherins were out of the question… Any other Gryffindor? He scanned random faces with scarlet gold scarfs appearing in his mind. None of them looked like a challenge. The more he thought about it, the more his decision did not look as random as it seemed when he chose her. He walked around her cage like a tiger in one, the irony made him smirk.

As Slytherins always do, he question her motives, honesty and everything he could think of trying to make some sense out of the stupid situation he found himself in. He drew the oldest memories of theirs, trying to find any sign that what she told him was true. Nothing. Or nothing evident. Or he never really paid attention as he was worried to save his wicked reputation. Or justify the attitude installed into him like per se religion on muggles; the pureblood attitude.

It was deep, he was raised like that. And do some Slytherins never really paid attention to it… And there are some half-bloods in it… He never thought about righteous behind it, well, till now. And honestly he did not like it at all. To question it meant he had to question everything. Shake the foundation he was standing on. Cut the high branch of a tree keeping him from falling to the ground with his own hands.

"Draco" she whispered as she turned to other side in her sleep. Or is she really asleep, maybe she's playing. Funny Gryffindor's… He listened to her breathing, but it was deep as it was minutes ago. He looked carefully at her and found her hand is hanging in a weird position so to his detriment he concluded that she is dreaming about him. And that the bed she laid in is too small for sleeping. The fact how his name sounded beautiful when she said it he chose to ignore completely.

Before he could reason himself out of it he waved his wand and made a bigger bed out of the one she was sleeping on. The cage suddenly looked to small so he double sized it too. The holes of the cage were now big enough to let the book true it, he Leviose her books inside the cage and landed them on a small table across the bed.

Confused, he decided that he obviously needs some sleep. He has been up all night judging by the bird's early call, and his recent actions. With one whisk of the wand his clothes were neatly laying on the night stand. He crashed to the emerald green side of the bed only in boxers and covered with most gentle material he has ever felt. He murmured approvingly few words and the same material appeared covering Hermione. Emerald green, do…

X

Hermione woke up from another dream of Draco. She kept her eyes close trying to stay in between the worlds. Holding to the memories like you would hold for a dear life. But they didn't fade quickly as usual. She could still breathe in his perfume. It was intoxicating as Amortentia she brewed sometimes only to recall this scent.

She smelled it on him in Hogwarts Express this year when they were crossing paths in the tight passage. He was careful as usual not to touch her as if she was contagious. Giving her one of his sneer looks he whispered _mudbood._ She loved the sound of his voice, so velvet and dominant. As usual she did not respond to his evil remark. Instead she charmed the fly standing on the window to follow and annoy him the rest of the ride.

Anyways, she figured that her requests for the ingredients of Amortentia will start to get suspicious. She did mix in some others and actually brewed potions to practice for the exam. But still… And then she charmed a little bottle to keep the potion good as new and pour Amortentia in it. She was wearing it as a pendant on her long necklace. Every now and then she opened the wooden top and smell the scent which ensnare her senses. The scent she was practically bathing in this morning. Unwanted thought appeared. Her pendant must have broken and spilled the content over her bed. Oh no, the glass…

She opened her eyes against her will to charm it away. As you know her pedant was safe as always, but she was not. It was not a dream. Or maybe she is still dreaming, her cage was significantly improved from the last time she saw it. How thoughtful, she thought gazing over it, maybe her git was not as bad as he looked like. She stood up from the emerald green bed and look for Draco with sleepy eyes.

Oh. The site of his body only in his boxers took her breath away. Oh, my, he looked better than he did in any of her fantasies. Six pack was there, she was not imaging it all right. Strong legs as if he trained Water-polo too. Do she doubt that he ever did, it was a muggle sport after all. Well maybe you need strong legs for quidditch, keeping the balance while storming around after the snitch and avoiding the bludgers.

And then her gaze rested on his face. Funny how he looked like an angel while asleep, that little devil. She could not help the smile breaking her worried face. She was after all in a, well some kind of prison and it did not slip her mind. However appealing it was, being captivated by the first and only love as prisoner, it was still uncomfortable.

Not to mention the all sized whips, couple of interesting cuffs and other things she didn't even know names for made it a whole other level of uncomfortable. What plan did he have in his mind as he dragged her in the room of requirement? Was he aroused by things that happened in the corridor or was it planned? He did punch her shoulder, touch her, clearly something new. Maybe he was bored and wanted to bully someone.

The scent of Amortentia made it hard for her to think. Inviting her senses to join whatever ride he was to put her in. Wait, no. Not Amortentia, just him, his perfume. She breathed in the mesmerizing scent and allowed the memory from the corridor when he pressed his body into hers to take over. The taste of his gentile skin. The way he grabbed her hair, mmm, all of it sent butterflies flying free once more.

But what was he doing in front of library? In seven years not once did she see him in the library, or to be found anywhere near it. Well now that she thought about it, she did see him more than usual last couple of days. Yes, she was happy about it. And he seemed to be looking _at_ her. Not true her as usual, or with one of his arrogant snears. The more she thought about it, the more it looked like as he had planned this, or something else. But it was planned none the less, whatever it was, she was pretty sure by the time he woke up.

"Draco?" she tried, realizing it was probably the first time she called him by his name.

He rolled over to the other side ignoring her. She was stunned by the view of his masculine back and, she concluded firm ass from what it look like. Beautiful site it was, and she could admire it for hours, but she already suppressed her need for the toilette long enough.

"I really need to go to the toilette."

He smirked "Number one or two?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked confused and aggravated at the same time.

He lifted his shoulders up and down as if saying not really, but it meant your choice.

She waited a bit before she tried again "Draco?!"

He was still silent.

"Number one all right" she pressed true the teeth forced by her bladder.

He waved his wand and big empty mug for butterbeer was delivered on the table by her the books.

She stared at it for a full minute before saying "You can't be serious" and turned around to face his back once more.

"Draco, I'm not joking, I really need to go" her tone on the edge of despair.

"So go" he murmured with his sexy voice.

"Draco I" she started but then he turned around, pointed his wand at her and cast a spell "Silencio"

Her mouth continued to open as if she was jelling now but no sound came out of it. He grinned at the site and wonder how long will it take her to break. Then he turned his back on her pretending that he's going back to sleep. It might be easy for her if she thought he was sleeping.

He was very wrong, but she did not have any better choice so after painfully long fifteen minutes she gave up and took the bloody mug. She placed it on the floor and put down her panties. She made a large circle around it with her wizarding cloak to have some privacy. Placing the mug on the right place so no juices would spill around she blushed not believing what was going on. She shake her head from left to right as to get out the stupid idea out of it.

The physical relief was immediate, followed by the psychological burden. Awareness that he probably hears her pee. That he probably derives some sick pleasure out of it, judging by everything else in the cage it would not surprise her. But out of all other emotions she felt she choose humiliated one to be on the top of anger and everything else that was cooking inside.

She will kill him when she's out of here. No matter how much she loved him, there were other feelings now. And the fact that love was first made it far worse than if she felt nothing at all for him in the first place.

She was almost done when he Leviose her privacy in the air. She jumped on her feet screaming but no sound came out. He unmute her just for fun and cached the last bit of high pitch scream as she tried to pull her cloak down. He was in front of the cage in a second to study her intimate part before she gave up on pulling down the cloak and instead pulled her panties up.

Her face was red as a fresh cooked lobster when the falling cloak revealed it. He chuckled very loud. She never heard him chuckle in her whole life and if it was any other occasion she would be glad to hear it. It would melt her heart. Hell maybe it did under the thick lair of other very much dangerous emotions she felt right now. She wanted revenge, and immediate one at that. But what could she do? Only one thing came to mind… She picked up almost full mug under her.

Draco was casually leaned on her cage still chuckling a bit and completely unaware of her approaching him slowly, like a cat on her pray. Till he felt the warm liquid on the top of his head, pouring over his face, dripping on his bare chest and sliding down to wet his boxers. He did not needed the prof of smell to realize what just happened but it still lingered there, making him sure he was not in a sudden shower. Outraged he jelled "You bitch" as he tried to remove the liquid from his face with his hand "You will pay for this!"

His furious eyes pierced her laughing face. But it was not laughing for long. He made a few quick whish with his wand and suddenly she was only in her lingerie. All the furniture from the cage was now outside of it along with her clothes. And the cage was getting smaller and smaller, making Hermione kneel on the ground as it pressed her to it. She was stuck in a pose of a dog waiting for a bone patiently but exited when the cage stopped shrinking.

"Think it is funny do you Granger, let's see how you like it" he hissed dangerously.

"No, don't, please, I'm sorry" Hermione's weak voice pleated as she saw his boxers appear around his ankles.

"Too late now" he hissed as he relived his bladder.

The warm liquid landed on her back. She tried to get out of her way moving on the side but then it soaked in to her bra. Finally he aimed the liquid at her face with an evil smirk. This was not part of his plan but he must admit he rather enjoyed it. More than he liked. It just felt right.

Hermione was trying to block the warm flush attacking her face with her hands as another flush was soaking her panties. But that one was hers… Was she really aroused by this unspeakably disgusting act? In shock she put the hands down, allowing his piss hit her face. After all he still had hers on his face, dripping down from his hair, it was only fair… There was not much left by that time but it washed her face thoroughly. It felt good. Like he was marking her as his territory. Maybe this is something primal, meant to feel good no matter how bad it really was. She even dared to taste it a bit, just a bit. Not bad. Not bad at all. When he was finished she instantly felt craving for… More?


	3. Amortentia

_X_

Pleased with himself Draco enlarged the cage to wrap in it the little toilette in which she could have privacy and a big shower in which she could not. It had soaps, gels, towels and everything they needed. Then he moved her furniture back inside.

Disgusted with herself Hermione went to shower immediately without looking at him once. She didn't even bother to complain about why the shower had no privacy, she just wanted to get his urine off of her skin. She stayed in her lingerie and after a long rinse with water she used more than needed gels and soap, and everything the toilette provided to get it off. After she rinced it off Draco joined her in the oversized shower. She winced at his sillky voice in her right ear.

"Now that you are clean Granger, it's time to clean the mess you made" he said giving her men's gel shower/shampoo in one.

She didn't take it, she turned around and moved her body as far as she could in the shower, till her back landed on the cold ceramic tile. He was naked. She put her hand over her mouth which made a big o shape that revealed her shock.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's the matter Granger, don't tell me you never saw a naked man. I bet you enjoyed many fun nights with Potter and Weasley. None of them man enough to satisfy your needs, so I guess treesome was inevitable. Or maybe it was treesome from the start? That would be more likely. After Krum, no way they could compete on their own."

"How. Dare. You?" Hermione gasped each word separately and hit him just like four years ago. Smack right in the middle of his face, almost breaking his nose. Maybe it was even harder cause her fist hurt like crazy.

Draco smashed his body into hers hard like in the corridor. But she was almost naked now, and, well he already was. It was a different sensation, their body wet and slippery, scraping to keep the firm ground.

His voice was low and husky in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you Granger, the only question is will I do it covered in your piss or clean"

"No" she said do sensation all over her body was screaming yes, she tried to fight his body off of her. No use. He was way too strong. So she pierced her nails as hard as she could in his skin and bite his shoulder pressing her teeth deep into his meat as to bite it off.

"Bitch" he shouted throwing her away from him. She fell to the floor. Her pedant smashed with a great force to little pieces. Amortentia's little drops covered most of her cage. Funny enough it still smelled like his bloody perfume as it took away her senses slowly.

"Fine" she said getting off the floor. "I'll wash you" Truth being said she did wanted to do it. She just, well imagined all this differently. Like she fell in love with Draco she wanted him to be. While the real one was giving her deep look true her soul that her invented version never could. Intense and wild. He was her weakness. If only he wasn't such a jerk.

"What was in that bottle?" he asked while she shampooed his hair.

"Amortentia" she said nonchalantly.

"Why would you carry that around" he pierced her with his eyes.

"If I told you… You would not believe me anyway."

"Try me Granger" his old crooked smile was back.

She opened her mouth as to tell him but could not find the words. She was shampooing his belly now and it was beautiful to touch. But she didn't dare to look or move further down. Instead she turned him around to wash his back.

Blushing going over his ass only once she washed him till his toes. After an absurd amount of time she spend behind him he turned around. As he did, her face ended up right in front of his, now, huge and upright cock. She stared at it as hypnotized. He crossed his hands on his chest.

"Beauty, isn't he?" He teased. She meet his intrigued gaze all blushed just for a second before returning to wash his feet making her way up painfully slow. For some reason he did not want to rush her. He was amused and smirking for a good while now. Finally when she could not procrastinate anymore, she shampooed his beast too. Very insecure, fast and rough like she had never touch it her life.

"I was wrong about you, wasn't I?" he said in a seductive tone when she moved away to rinse him with water.

"What do you mean?" She asked coming back to her senses as the vape from the warm water was killing Amortentia lingering in the air.

"You're a virgin." He said matter-of-factly, it was not a question.

"That's none of your bloody business Malfoy" she said getting out of the shower and wrapping up in a towel.

"It is now" he said darkly using his wand to dry himself and then he dried her too.

Then he cleaned the glass on the floor and the puddle of his urine but not the Amortentia.

"You didn't tell me why you wore that thing around" he moved his head to a clean spot now where the glass was.

"And why should I?"

Seeing he will lose that battle he changed the topic "What do you smell when you breathe it in?"

"Your perfume" she said avoiding his eyes "And you?"

He smiled, flattered and answered hesitantly "Strawberry, ink, new parchment and old books"

"Very funny Malfoy"

"Not really, I have no idea why I smell that. I'm no fond of strawberry nor books and surely not the parchment"

"Well can you smell it now?"

"Yes" he said sniffing

"And did you smell it in the corridor yesterday?"

"Yes" Draco lost all the color from his face. Well the little that he could from his pale features "Are you implying" he started argumentatively.

"I'm not implying anything" Hermione cut in "You said it yourself. I just happen to use strawberry shampoo and spend a lot of time in library and studying" She held her chin up.

"No" he smiled moving his head from left to right as if the idea was completely stupid.

"No?" She demanded "Than what are you doing here with me. Out of all girls in the school?"

"You don't understand Granger. I had a plan. A plan that did not involve emotions. And you know very well why I brought you here and what I plan to do with you" he said dangerously.

"Well on with it then, let's see what you have prepared for me" she dared him.

"Impatient are we, _darling_?" he tilted his head "Take off your lingerie."

"Hell no!" she barked.

"Why not? I know you want me Granger." He said approaching her slowly as she moved backwards to the end of cage.

"I don't!" she lied miserably.

"You don't" he whispered grabbing the metal cage behind her and locking her body in between it and him.

"No" she said shakily.

"I don't believe you" he said in her ear, the air tickled her.

Then he kissed the sensitive point under the place where ear and jaw went their separate ways. The well too known butterflies were really going crazy this time. She could not push him away, her hands found comfort in grabbing the metal cage behind her and gripping it tightly. His kisses covered most of her neck now, they were gentle and sweet, just how she wanted them. Then he chose to tease her ear, biting it gently, but it was his breath that sent shivers down her spine. She has to talk her way out of this. Now.

"Amortentia getting the better of you Malfoy?" she tried, but the fumes started to affect her too, or maybe it was just him, she could not distinguish.

"Perhaps" his tone was mild as he moved back to look at her.

Their eyes locked for a minute or two. It was strange, as if they were exploring the other's soul. Both of them moved a bit closer, inch by inch until their noses were touching. Curious, innocent and fiery eyes vs deep, penetrating and intense.

She forgot how to breathe as he forgot how to blink. When the intensity was too much to bare he leaned in on her lips and brushed them gently with his. He didn't know why he cared but he wanted her to accept him, wanted her to respond. He pushed them more firmly and licked her lips with a tip of his tongue as she parted her lips a little bit. The kiss was a pure opposition to the passion running under their skin. So gentle and slow, almost lazy and it lasted long, very long.

Until she moaned in his mouth from the pleasure it was providing. She waited for it so long, thinking it would never happen. She dreamed about it, but never did she think it would be so beautiful, so satisfying. Her moan however made Draco push his body into hers and deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue deep and pressing her lips harder. Well now she really moaned as she let go of the cage to lock her hands on his back.

She was not sure how long have they kissed or how did they ended up rolling on the bed fighting to be on top. She was still in her lingerie and he was still naked but it didn't matter. She felt safe as if she was a kid playing in the sand with her buddy. She just giggled as Draco unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Than she was in for a treat as he feasted on her breasts. Unlike all the other kisses these were strong, he sucked them and gripped them hard as she arched her body to offer them even more.

Sweet silky juices were bathing her legs now, leaving her pussy as there was too much of it. She fought her way on top of him again, burying her swollen are red breasts in his chest and giving him a passionate kiss. Feeling her wetness on his belly and top of dick he ripped her panties with one swift move camouflaging his action with the most passionate kiss so far.

He pushed his hips up and entered her a bit, just with his head and teased her, moving it in and out of her. She pretended that she doesn't even notice kissing him harder and harder to show him that she wants more. But he liked it this way, he will tease her till she begged him. She pushed her body a bit more down and stopped when she felt the pain. He grabbed her ass to stop her when he felt the block on the way, but it was already gone.

He calmed inside of her and held her body firmly to his. They stayed like that for a minute or two, just holding each other as Draco kissed her hair gently. Finally she begin to kiss his neck in return till he found her lips. Somewhere in the haze of his kisses she started to move again slowly. He let her torture him as his hands explored every inch of her. In couple of minutes she started to move faster and faster.

He could not handle it anymore, he threw her down and own her body. Resting on his elbows he stared in her eyes while releasing his power slowly over her. Just as she did, he torture her now with lazy swings of his hips, making up for it with his intense gaze. She moaned silently, trying to keep her eyes on his do they wanted to shut.

As he gave all of him to her she moaned loudly and shut her eyes, arching her back up. He moved back just to give it to her like that once more, and again, and again. Her mind deserted her completely and she moaned like some wild beast every time he filled her empty place. His pace speed up wildly, driven by her moans till she started spelling his name interrupted by the moans as her inside clutched strongly around his cock.

He pushed into her stronger and faster few more times to join her climax. Gasping he relaxed his body over hers. He felt her hands hugging him and kissed the top of her head. Coming back to his senses he got off of her and looked for the emerald cover. Grabbing it he saw blood on his cock but could not care less in the moment he covered them both. They shared one more long, gentle and sweet kiss gripping tightly to one another. Draco moved her body to spoon her, her back and his torso glued in the sweat as he kissed her neck. Silence was hearing only heavy breathing, soon to be replaced with deep breaths of two blissful souls asleep.


	4. Peeves

_X_

Hermione woke up with a silly grin on her face. This was the best dream of them all. Only there was an unusual heat over her back, ass and legs. And an arm over her belly. And the happy feeling she could not get rid of no matter how wrong it was. She opened her eyes and let memories sink in.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing second she slowly slide out of the bed and put her clothes on careful not to wake Draco up. Blushing she looked over the crime scene from last night and his sleeping, soft angelic face. Cursing Amortentia she sneaked out of the cage with her books. She stop to look at him once more. Happy and desperate at the same time she wondered... How could she let it come to this?

The rest of the school year will be hell she realized. When she caught herself considering to Obliviate him she left the Room of requirement. As soon as she closed the door behind her she was pushed by walking armor. She feel to the floor. And the bloody armor crashed inches from her, muffling the evil laughter she recognized in an instant.

"Peeves" she jelled getting up from the floor.

"Well, well" he said playfully "What do we have here, a Prefect. Tut, tut, tut" he looked at her badge with a vicious smile.

"Return the armor to it's place Peeves" she said authoritatively.

"Does Miss Prefect plan to leave Sir Malfoy behind?" he tilted his head curiously.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"One second longer in there and the armor would block your way out Miss Prefect, but you were really fast."

"Malfoy will find his way out when he is ready. Now return armor to it's place Peeves" she said walking away from him but he followed.

"You ruined my afternoon Miss Prefect. I planned to make myself some popcorn and throw it at you as I enjoy theatrical clashes between Malfoy and his favorite mudblood. What will I do now Miss Prefect?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something meaningless Peeves."

"How about we think of something together Miss Prefect? If I were you I would take this opportunity to revenge myself. With me on your side you can make Malfoy's life a living hell" he laughed maliciously.

Hermione could not help her smirk. "Thank you Peeves, if I need your help I will let you know."

"Ha, I knew you had it in you. I never understood why they gave you that Prefect badge. I have seen you breaking more school rules than all other girls in history of Hogwarts combined"

"Now did you?" She looked at him for the first time, his orange eyes matching the orange bow tie were shining with excitement "Why didn't you make your usual STUDENTS OUT OF BED fuss" she mimicked his voice and giggled.

"Let's just say I have a thing for bad girls, shall we" he winked.

X

Loud sound of metal crashing woke Draco up. But not the falling armor one, he slept true that one not hearing a thing. It was Peeves smacking the cage doors shut, more loud then it was necessary to wake him up. Jumping from the bed he landed on his feet like a cat.

"Looking for this" Peeves was holding his wand as to give it to him true the bars.

Draco reached for it but Peeves withdraw his offer laughing.

"Give it back Peeves" Draco had a threatening look on his face but it only made Peeves laugh harder.

"Or what, your father will hear about this?" then suddenly his laughter died and his expression grew cold "Did you hurt her?"

"No" Draco's voice was low and his expression unreadable.

"Well, no worries than, I'm sure she will look you up" he said throwing his wand to the empty part of the room where Hermione's bed was. And then he just disappeared.

"Peeves, Peeves!" he jelled, but Peeves was gone. Well more likely he turned invisible and enjoyed his misery.

Draco tried to open the doors of his cage but they were locked. Again, the irony made him smirk. Whoever digs a pit will fall into it... Giving up on the doors he looked around the room. Everything Hermione wished for was gone. It was a hollow site and feeling. Stuck in his own cage in an empty room. The clock was gone too. Lucky for him, otherwise he would have starved to death. Even if Hermione hated him she would not allow it. She will come back to get him.

A bit calmer he went to shower. Trying to wash off her touch, but the sweet memories were hanging in there. Transforming his heart and head into complete chaos.

He made love to her. He never made love with anyone. Fucking he did… Many times, but this was completely different experience. And he found he enjoyed it a lot more than mere fucking. It must have been that Amortentia messing with his mind. He scrub his skin harder as if that will erase all the tenderness they shared.

He dressed up and lay on the bed. Finding that the memories were too haunting there he got up and sit on the chair. But it was facing the bed so he moved it to face the wall and the doors. And then he waited. And waited.

There were no books to distract him so he tried to focus on potions to stop the invasion of memories from last night. He tried to remember every potion making he could think off. What precisely was going in it, in what order, how to stir it, how long... It was going well until he thought of Amortentia.

Annoyed and hungry he got up and walked from left to right in his cage hoping Hermione would soon hear that he was not in classes and come to set him free. And then it hit him. It was Friday night when he got her in here. He was not sure how long he slept after she left but he guessed it was still Friday outside.

Why did she leave anyway? One glance over his cage gave him the answer.

"Peeves, the classes are on Monday, I will starve before Hermione even realizes I'm stuck in here!"

Silence.

"Shit" he hissed not sure if he was referring to situation or the fact he just said her name for the first time.

X

It was Sunday and the boys were ready to go to Hogsmeade. They were still trying to convince Hermione to join them. She informed them last night she was way too late with her studying and will stay in school to make up for it. And successfully avoid Malfoy at all costs - she kept that part to herself.

"C'mon Hermione, you were studying all day yesterday, you didn't even leave the common room to eat" Ron was complaining.

"I really need to study this" Hermione lifted the biggest book he saw in his life.

"You need to eat and I don't count chocolate frogs" Harry added gathering empty ambalage around Hermione and throwing it to fireplace.

"I'm fine, Ginny brought me some dinner and breakfast" she waived her hand to dismiss their worries.

After five minutes they were finally gone. Hermione waited until she was sure everyone was gone before she left the common room to catch some sun. Of course, she brought a book with her to make sure she was not thinking about Draco. She was successful at it so far, well more or less. Her mind drifted off every few minutes, but that was better than thinking of him all the time.

She could not really engage in any conversations so pretending, well not pretending, trying to study would be better word she decided; was the best option. Until she went to bed and her mind had some time to indulge the joy of memories. And she could not help but to feel happy. So happy. She was afraid what will happen when he sees her. Will he kill all those lovely feelings she is having against her will.

She was on the third floor when she heard noises in the distance. Soon she found the noises were coming from Trophy room. She barged in with her wand high prepared to see anything. Nothing surprised her anymore. But it was just Peeves having fun. He destroyed almost everything that was movable in the room by the time she came.

"Peeves" she said in a mild tone disarmed by his obvious happiness as he managed to turn over a big statue.

"Miss Prefect, care to join me" he asked attacking awards on the floor with a sword he was apparently trying to steal from the broken statue on the floor.

"Reparo" Hermione repeated over and over until she fixed most of the room.

It was a funny site. One fixing while other destroying everything.

"Peeves, the sword" Hermione tried, but it looked like he was just getting warmed. She had to laugh at his epic moves fighting the standing statues. Oh hell with it, she thought and charmed one of the statues to give him a decent fight.

"You bag of flies, how dare you" he jelled at the statue coming to fight him "I'm here to defend this lady's honour" he gave Hermione a little friendly hug on the side and marched into statue showing more than skill with his sword.

Hermione let him cut the statue to pieces before repairing it.

"I haven't have such good time sense I shut Mrs. Norris into suit of armor" Peeves grinned laying on the floor exhausted.

"It was fun to watch" Hermione admitted returning the sword to statue.

"Why are you not in Hogsmeade Miss Prefect?" Peeves asked sitting up.

"Oh, I, I, well I need to study" Hermione was clearly unprepared for his question.

"You're avoiding Sir Malfoy aren't you Miss Prefect?"

"No Peeves, don't be silly, why would I avoid him" she smiled sheepishly.

"Why would you sneak out on the sleeping naked man in a cage full of strange sexy things and then hide in your common room" with every word Peeves said Hermione could feel the burning in her cheeks getting stronger.

"Don't worry Miss Prefect, you can go to Hogsmeade, Sir Malfoy will not be there" he said and disappeared.

"Peeves? Peeves, oh no!" Her legs apparently figured out before her head what is going on as they were leading the way. Clearing every bad thought, and there were quite a few, she focused all her energy on getting to Draco as soon as possible.

"Accio" she said breathlessly thinking of the ball of fruit in the common room. It flew in her hands right before she walked tree times in front of nothing but a wall to an untrained eye.

"Draco"she heard herself calling shakily as she grabbed the knob of the door the second it materialized.


	5. Fruit

_X_

"Draco?" Hermione saw he was lying on the bed in the cage but he was not moving nor replaying. She hurried in and tried to open the door but they were locked. Not sure will her wand work on the cage from the outside but she had to try. "Alohomora" she whispered.

Sighing in relief when she heard the metal clicking she opened the door. She left the bowl of fruit on the table and looked at him. He was sleeping on the side, his back didn't seem to move. She wanted to run and shake him but her feet walked slowly as if they were afraid to move any faster. She reached him but could not see his face buried in the pillow.

"Draco" she shook his shoulder. Nothing. Grabbing his shoulder with both of her hands she rolled him from his pose to lay on the back. And then she took few steps backwards screaming as loud as she could, dropping her wand and covering her mouth with both of her hands.

Draco was lying perfectly still with closed eyes. His tongue was outside of his mouth and hanging on his left cheek. He didn't breathe.

"Draco, no, no, wake up" Hermione was pleading with soft voice unable to move. Tears were prickling and covering her cheeks. Then suddenly she sobbed walking a little distance between them and throw herself on his body, hugging him tightly.

"Wake up love" she sobbed and pleaded as tears were blurring her vision. Then someone squeezed her butt cheek.

She lifted herself off of him a little bit to witness a smirk on Draco face "I got you good Granger" he said in a weak voice.

She tried to sound angry but her voice her voice was still disturbed from the sobs "Draco Malfoy, you bloody idiot" she got up from the bed and started to clean her face from tears "I thought you died!" She wanted to jell at him but when she took in his drained appearance she reached for the bowl of fruit and handed it to him. "Eat." She didn't have to say twice, but eating was not the word for what he did. It seemed he was swallowing bananas.

Still worried Hermione said "You stay here and I will get Madam Pomfrey."

"No, you will not" he spoke with full mouth. It was unusual site. He always seem to have manners, but those were clearly gone out of window right now.

She regained her composure "Yes I will, you don't look like yourself, you are pale as the wall and"

"I'm always pale Hermione" he cut her off.

Hearing her name from his mouth had pretty much the same effect on her as it had on him. It got them both to shut up. Determined to end the awkward moment after a while Draco spoke first "Fruit. I didn't eat in two days and you bring me fruit"

Hermione was relived with sudden ease by his comment "I'm sorry Draco but I was in a rush to get to you once I've figured. The kitchen was not on the way"

"You could have wished for the feast coming in here. And they call you the brightest witch" he peeled the fifth banana without looking at her.

"For your information, The Room of Requirement does not create food" she held her chin up.

"Know it all" he mumbled with full mouth.

She rose an eyebrow and tried to make an inferior expression to cover the hurt. And then a popcorn landed on her hair. Then another one hit Draco in the nose. "YOU" Draco jumped to his feet and went after Peeves who was laying casually on the top of the cage with a bowl of popcorns.

"Draco, get down here in an instant" Hermione jelled "You might still be dizzy"

Ignoring her he climbed on the top of the cage. His eyes were full of fury as he was getting closer to the little devil whose grin was getting wider and wider with every popcorn that landed on Draco's face.

"Peeves" Hermione tried "get down here, I don't want him to break his neck chasing you"

"As you wish Madam" Peeves singed and jumped between bars. Landing next to Hermione he offered her little that was left of popcorns.

"No, thank you Peeves"

"Why are you talking to that monster that tried to kill me" Draco was already half way down the bars.

"I don't think Peeves tried to kill you" she said as Draco entered the cage and charged to Peeves direction but he escaped his reach with a jump true the bars that reminded of rabbit jump. Once out of the cage Peeves pulled his tongue out to Draco.

"Dirty little bastard, when I get my hands on you" Draco grabbed one of the whips on his way out of the cage. Now he was chasing Peeves around it who pretended to be terrified and ran with hands in the air making screaming noises. Draco try to hit him with whip several times, unsuccessfully.

To her relief Hermione noticed that Draco is alright and laughed at the situation. Then she decided is better to leave the cage unless she wanted a piece of that whip on her skin.

Draco finally seemed to remember he owns a wand sense he stopped running in circles around the cage to get it. Next thing he was throwing spell after spell at Peeves who seemed to have time of his life avoiding them.

"Draco, stop it, you will hurt him" Hermione tried to stop him by standing in his way.

"Out of my way Granger, this is not one of your dear house elves" he moved around her "Stupefy!"

"Don't worry Miss Prefect your lover can not hurt me" Peeves grinned at Hermione and throw a chair in Draco's direction.

"Peeves!" Hermione blushed and Draco cocked eyebrow at her after avoiding the chair witch smashed to the wall behind him.

Seeing there is no point in trying to stop them as the fight dragged on Hermione stated in Draco direction "I will go and find the house elves to serve you late lunch in the great hall." He nodded without looking at her.

Happy she will not have to talk to Draco about Friday, she took the opportunity and slipped out of the room of requirement. House elves were happy to please her and Hermione retreated to the lake with her book. She hide behind the bush in a case he came looking for her. Part of her hoped he will find her but he didn't.

X

Draco was chasing Peeves for about half an hour. Eventually he had to settle to be happy with the fact that one spell did burn part of his hair before he disappeared. Peeves did not manage to hit him with nothing he threw his way, and there were a lot of things he threw at him; little monster. It could be considered his victory he concluded as he entered the empty great hall.

Draco scowled at the full plate on his usual sitting place. There was nothing wrong with the food, it looked tasty. Bread alone at this point was considered tasty. It's was... He expected Granger to be there. Wondering why did he even expect her to be there in the first place he sat. His usual manners were back and after he finished the meal he went to dungeons.

"Where the hell have you been man?!" Blaise jelled jumping from the sofa the second Draco came in Slytherin common room.

"Don't ask mate" Draco's voice dry.

"What the hell do you mean don't ask, we turned the whole castle upside down. Crabbe and Goyle are trying to find Chamber of secrets man and we barley managed to convince Pansy to go to Hogsmeade and not to tell professors" Blaise was acting out of character, waving with his hands and talking a lot faster than usual.

"Calm down mate. Listen, you go find Crabbe and Goyle. I'll change my clothes and we'll go to Hogsmeade, we still have time"

"Good idea, i need some butterbeer man" Blaise was already on his way.

"I need firewhisky" Draco muttered more to himself.


	6. Corridor

_*Those who followed the story (thank you by the way) i have edited the last chapter and wrote some new things there in the end, so go back before you stroll down*_

 _X_

It was Friday again, two weeks sense she lost her virginity. Well fifteen days to be exact considering the time has stopped when they went in the Room of requirement. Hermione changed her routine in the last two weeks. She was careful to always keep company on her way around the school knowing that Draco would not approach her that way. And she was right… He was lurking, but never came near her.

Potions were the hardest part of the avoiding theme. She could literary feel his piercing stare on her back. But she could not get herself to look at him when he was so close. She only looked at him in the great hall over meals. It seemed every time she found courage to look his way his eyes were already on her. So she would look somewhere else, slightly blushing.

X

Draco was slowly but surely losing his mind. Not only did that little witch get into his head those two days while he was locked in the cage of delightful memories but she refused to leave now when he is free. He was determined to forget all about that one lovely night and ignore her till the rest of year, but it seemed she beat him to it.

He was also focusing to find a new victim for his plan. Let's just say that didn't go well. Suddenly all the other girls were not pretty enough, not smart enough and the list goes on.

Frowning at his reflection in the mirror he decided he has to have her one more time, just to make sure it was Amortentia that made it special. And then he can move on, after a week of not being able to get her out of his head it was the only logical thing to do. The only problem was she made it really hard for him to get to her.

Always with someone and not in usual places at the usual time. But he was a Slytherin and master of subtlety. He found a hole in her little plan. Prefect's have separate chambers and he will be damned if he doesn't find hers and surprises her one night. And so it was, in few days day he found where it is but she slipped in too fast for him to make a move.

X

Friday evening he cached up with her right before she reached the portrait leading to her Prefect chamber. He cleared his throat to make her turn around and when she did he approached her saying "How can you avoid me if it's true what you said in that room?"

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm the crazy butterflies "I've been successfully ignoring you for the last seven years in spite of it, and I don't see a reason to change that now."

"You don't?" he tilted his head.

"No, I don't Malfoy" she tried to look annoyed and failed in his eyes.

"Oh, now it's Malfoy, what happened to" he changed his voice to high pitch and moaned "Draco, Draco"

"That's enough" she jelled suddenly all red in her face. Then she turned on her heal to walk few steps remaining to her chamber.

"Oh no, you're not walking out on me" he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Let go" she tried to get out of his grip but he just pushed her to the wall and shut her up with a needy, almost desperate kiss. His body was pushing into hers as wanting to feel every part of her. His hand was in her hair, griping it tightly as he maneuver her head from left to right depending from where his kisses were attacking. The other hand hugged her back and pulled her as close as she could be to his body.

She could not resist. Godric knows she tried. She is still trying, somewhere in the back of her mind. But the need was, and is much stronger and overpowering the urge to stop. Feeling his beast getting harder and harder as it rubbed her belly she moaned as she recalled how good it felt to have him inside of her.

He responded to her moan with some rrr sound, as a pouring wild cat. It sounded so sexy she finally moved her hands from the wall behind her to grab his ass and push him harder into her.

"Rrr, password Granger or I swear I will fuck you right here against this wall" he whispered in her ear sending known shivers down her spine.

"Mmm, no. Draco. Please go away" Hermione was whispering back in his ear. Begging for him not to leave inside… But without the haze of Amortentia she was not ready to give him what she knew he wanted.

He smirked but she didn't see it. Changing his features to intense ones he moved back to catch her eyes "Do you really want me to go away" he was practically purring.

Godric she hates him. Her whole womb was on fire. Even his bloody voice turned her on. His deep eyes saw right true her. It was very transparent she did not want him to leave. Her eyes gave everything away along with the blush and shaky image.

"Do you" he asked and kissed her before she had time to say anything. It was a quick but most passionate kiss so far. And if he didn't hold her body with his against the wall she could swear she would fall right on the ground cause her legs felt like jelly.

"Password" he asked once more but with cold authority this time.

She could not speak… She was mesmerized. But she moved her head from left to right to signal him she will not say it, never taking her eyes off his.

Raising an eyebrow at her he said with a little smile "Have it your way then"

She closed her eyes to let him leave. If she looks a second longer in those penetrating eyes she will stop him for sure. Oh, the feeling, butterbeer could never compete with this warm and fuzzy thing he made her feel. But he didn't leave. She was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her neck and slowly turned her body around so she was facing the wall. His beast was rubbing her ass and his body pushed her breasts into cold wall as he bite her neck from shoulder to ear. She moaned a bit, just couldn't help it…

Playing with her hair he managed to charm his pants away underneath the cloak. And then he charm whatever she was wearing under her cloak too. Well that clearly set the alarm off in Hermione's head. She flinched but could not escape his grip holding her against the wall.

"Draco"

He could hear the panic in her voice. "Changed your mind about the password, Hermione?" Draco was speaking really slow and low as to hypnotize her. He even said her name on purpose to set her back a bit and in the meanwhile lifted her cloak.

"No" Hermione tried to sound serious and find some more words to say but he cut in…

"Wrong answer love" Draco said as he lifted his cloak and then he unleashed his beast into her warm, slippery, welcoming inside.

"Oooh" was all she managed to say and he intend to keep it that way. He was moving fast up and down but not going all the way in. Teasing her g spot and giving her body time to adjust.

"Draaacoo.. soomebooody caaaaan. .coooome "

"We will both come, don't you worry" he teased as he moved her body from the wall about half of meter and arched her body into half doggy style pose with his hand. Then he gripped her hair to keep her that way.

"That's not funny, you know what I mean, let me go" she spilled out before he finally gave her his beast hard and all the way. Her hands flew to the wall to keep her balance as she moaned loudly.

"You should have worried about that before" Draco began to fucked her all the way, fast, hard and she continued to moan louder and louder… Much louder than in the room of requirement. He slowed down a bit hoping she would be more quiet. But then she started to move back and forward in the same speed he was just a while ago. Hermione apparently didn't even mind pulling of her hair or the pain it must have caused since Draco did not move his hand an inch out of place as she moved. He smirked at her hunger after initial surprise and then matched her speed.

Now that feels perfect Hermione thought as their bodies competed who will move faster and smash harder into other. She was not moaning anymore, the sounds she was making now might as well belong to some dangerous wild beast on the loose.

"As much as I love to hear you like this, keep it down or somebody will come" Draco stated in breaths still ravishing her body.

"I, I, caaan't heeelp iiit" Hermione really tried from the beginning but there was nothing she could do about it.

Draco moved one of his hands out of her hair and pressed it against her lips. He muffled her sound and she thank Godric that he did. But that was the thing that threw her over the edge and she thought that the entire castle would have heard what her lungs were producing at the moment if his hand was not keeping her mouth shut. Her hand flew on his elbow and gripped him tightly digging her nails into his skin. All of it threw him over the edge and could not stop himself to come in an instant. He moaned too, this time.


	7. Galleon

X

Both of them collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Leaning on the wall behind them they stared to the one opposite them. Hermione really wanted to get up in case somebody heard them and came to check but could not make herself to move. They gave everything they got and both needed just a minute to regain themselves.

"It was amazing" Draco whispered breathing heavily, clearly still in a zone.

Hermione smiled, he was reading her mind obviously. "Yes it was" she gasped trying to get up. Draco followed and charmed their clothes back on. Awkward moment appeared when Hermione did not have a clue what to do next. Playing with her hands she didn't move to her chamber. Looking at the floor she decided to wait and see Draco's reaction.

It looked like he was looking for something in his pockets. "Here, this is for you" he said.

Not seeing what it is Hermione took it still looking at the floor as if something really interesting was going on there.

"Good night Granger" Draco said and slowly walked away.

"Night Malfoy" Hermione answered to the floor. When he was far enough she managed to look at his silhouette and followed it with eyes until it disappeared. She opened the palm to look at what he gave her. A galleon.

She stared at it numbly. Did he just paid her for? He paid her for… Her other palm slowly reached and covered the place over her heart as if that can shield it. No tears, no anger, just pain inside her lungs she never felt before. It made it hard for her to breathe. Not recalling how she ended up there, she was lying on the floor. Right there where they were fucking minutes ago, staring at the galleon in her hand. One galleon. That's how wordy Malfoy thought she was. One galleon.

"Miss Prefect"

Silence. Hermione did not gave away any signs that she heard Peeves. She thought she might have heard him but it didn't matter. One galleon.

"Miss Prefect?" Peeves was now few inches away from her face and she had to acknowledge his presence.

"Hello Peeves" she said meekly looking at him with eyes of glass and it looked as she saw right true him, true the walls and was looking at something far away in the forbidden forest.

"Did he hurt you Miss Prefect?" Peeves was waving his hand in front of her eyes to make her focus on him.

"Just my heart and pride Peeves. Nothing I can't handle" Hermione heard her voice speaking something to worried orange eyes in front of her. Pain in her chest grew stronger and spread all over her lungs. Her breathing reminded of the fight fish out of the water gives to the air.

"Let me walk you to your chamber Miss Prefect"

Hermione nodded and tried to get up but her limbs did not move. She tried once more. Nothing. "Peeves" Hermione panicked "I can't move my legs nor hands" she looked at him terrified and only then did it look like to him as she was not looking to forbidden forest true him.

"It's alright, don't panic Miss Prefect, I will fly you inside" he lifted her body effortlessly. "Serpent" Peeves said to Hermione's portrait and it moved aside.

She didn't seem to care how he knew her password. "I'm afraid Peeves, what's happening? My chest hurt" her voice was cracking and she still could not move her limbs do she tried.

Peeves laid down her body on the sofa gently. "It will stop soon Miss Prefect" he leveled his eyes with hers "It's called heartbreak"

Hermione nodded like that actually made sense. She looked at the galleon that fell to the floor wondering if Malfoy hexed it. "But Peeves, none of people I knew who broke up told me they felt this way"

"That's because they probably didn't. This manifestation is very rare at your age. Normally it happens if you are with a person long time and still love them deeply. Usually after something terrible, like death or ultimate betray from that person. Now, where do you keep tea?"

"Tea?"

"When people are upset, the social protocol is to bring them hot beverage. Not that I care about those" Peeves smiled.

Hermione tried to smile back but ended up just making a weird face "Top shelf on the right. Thank you, Peeves"

Peeves flew to the shelf and found it "It's all right. Do you have popcorns?"

"Yeah, they are in top shelf on the left" that reminded her of the time they were in Room of requirement and Draco chased Peeves around. One galleon. She was slipping again into glass like eyes looking into nothingness. Peeves was back after a while with a hot mug he put in front of Hermione.

"Want to watch me make popcorns Miss Prefect?"

It didn't make much sense to Hermione but she said "Sure" and got up in her sofa to have view of the small kitchen. "I can move" she said relived do her limbs felt very heavy. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, no, you sit down and enjoy the show" First popcorn popped as he spoke and Peeves flew after her, catch it in his teeth and turned around to grin at Hermione who pulled off a weak smile. Soon enough it was a show as he promised.

Popcorns were jumping all over the place since Peeves did not cover the pot. He tried to catch them all. Some ended a bowl he was trying to balance on his head, some in his mouth and the other ones he was fighting with legs and hands to keep them in the air and throw in the bowl. It was quite a circus and Hermione ended up laughing and crying at the same time.

As the last popcorn ended in the bowl which miraculously stayed on Peeves head till the end of the show Hermione started clapping. Peeves was rolling his hand as to compliment the pot who made all this possible before he bowed theatrically. Bowl and all the popcorns landed safely on the floor as he was short, making a huge mess none the less. But Hermione laughed from the heart this time, and the pain in her chest died.

"Thank you Peeves, oh I haven't laughed so hard" Hermione thought still giggling and whipping her tears away "I don't even remember"

"Anytime Madam"

Hermione smiled at him and got up to clean the mess muggle way. She could solve the problem with a whisk of her wand but decided it's best to keep on distracting herself. First she picked up the galleon and put it behind the tea on the top shelf. She just didn't want to look at it anymore and that was the first place on the way. Peeves was levitating and juggling ten popcorns as she cleaned the rest.

"Khm, Peeves?" she started still gathering popcorns in the bowl.

"Yes Miss Prefect?" Peeves said not taking his eyes from ten popcorns flying in circle.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean you were never on friendly terms with students or anyone as far as I remember"

"I always had friends in Hogwarts Miss Prefect. They were not transparent, but do you really think that Fred and George discovered those secret passages by themselves? It took me over 700 years to find them all. And I had a big part in creating Maruauder's Map with old buddies. You know, the one you used with your friends" He stated proudly before his voice turned into singing "I sooolemnly swear that I am up to no gooood"

"Of course!" Hermione was amazed "That's why many information about the castle in Hogwarts: A history are missing in the book, do they were clearly shown on that map"

"Hogwarts: A history" Peeves snorted "Bunch of useless information and boring facts"

Hermione looked like someone slapped her silly but Peeves disregarded that and continued "I am Hogwarts history. I know every person that ever step a foot in here. I remember all of their names, in which house were they sorted into. Who their grant, grant, grant grandparents were, unless they were muggles. What food did they like, which professors they hated, who were they friends with. Who they are in love with" he looked at her in the eyes "Hogwarts is my home Hermione."


	8. Butterflies

X

As soon as Hermione opened her eyes she just knew she was late for class. Quick glance to the clock confirmed her fears. Jumping from the sofa she hurried to take a shower and change her clothes. She can be few more minutes late but she could not stand staying in clothes Malfoy touched. Or allow his scent on her skin. Wondering how that change in priorities occurred, she ran out of her chamber to Potions class.

Peeves comforted her till about three in the morning as she recalled. He made few more hot beverages and tucked her in. As he told her many of his favorite stories from the personal Hogwarts history, Hermione had to admit they were much more interesting than the book.

Catching her breath she knocked hard on the door imagining professor's Snape reaction. Just yesterday it would scare the hell out of her, but for some reason today everything seemed a bit differently aligned in her head. She could not care less that bloody ferret was inside either. Yesterday she would have butterflies knowing they will be in the same room. Yeah, yesterday. She was still not certain what happened to her in the corridor, but it sure had left a mark.

"Somebody must have blown your mind last night when you forgot it's Saturday Granger" Malfoy smirked her way and winked before he moved along with his Slytherin quidditch team who laughed their heads off. And there it was, the last drop. Hermione never felt that kind of anger, it was bordering with rage. Slowly it started to consume her whole body, it felt like she was on fire. _I will blow your_ _mind boy_ she said in her mind staring intensely at his back.

She knew what she had to do that same second. It's not like she planed any revenge, just last night Peeves was trying to suggest couple of things, but Hermione was determined not go down at that level. Well, till now.

Peeves was going his way either way, she did not convince him not to. Not that she tried, not really. But this is her life in the end, and he has just crossed the invisible line in her head. And she'll be damned if she just stays aside waiting for his next punch. Oh, no, no, no. He is hers. Any Slytherin could have envied her evil smirk now.

In few minutes she was walking in front of room of requirement remembering all those things he held in the cage wanting manual on how to use them right. Hermione entered into much more profound cage than Malfoy produced. It had more, hm, toys shall we say and many, many books on the given subject. Hermione went for the biggest one of course.

By lunch she could name all the toys in the cage and she knew what they were for. Some made her feel uneasy mildly said, but some she could definitely use on Malfoy. He bloody deserved it, and he was going to use them on her in the first place. So he might as well get a taste of his own medicine. After her belly reminded her she should really eat something she took the most interesting books and charmed them to look like school books. She needs to study this well before she makes him fall into his own trap.

X

Draco could not focus on quidditch at all. If he wasn't the captain he was sure he would be disqualified judged on how many times he missed the snitch in front of his nose. Lucky for him they were just practicing and it was Saturday morning so the possible audience was sleeping. Except one Gryffindor who made him unfocused.

Unfocused Slytherin, he was a disgrace for his house this morning. In his defense, he did not manage to get any sleep last night and when he saw Hermione this morning… He felt something he never felt before. He heard about them. But never felt it till now, the famous butterflies.

What kept him up all night was the fact that he just proved himself wrong. Cause he could no longer blame Amortentia for keeping Hermione on his mind. That woman will drive him mad. Even fucking her felt way better than any other fuck. She didn't just stay like a statue as they usually did. She moved fast and moaned like some wild animal and just thinking of it made his beast hard. She made him come, he could not stop it. And now those damn butterflies, just what he needed to finish him off.

Noticing Crab and Goyle are giving him questioning looks as they came back to common room he retreated to his room waiting for lunch. Actually preparing for lunch, he found himself being extra careful to look nice. He spend more time doing his hair and felt more stupid with every second in front of the mirror. "It's just Granger, get your shit together man" he said to his reflection witch seemed to nod in return.

As soon as he entered the great hall his gaze flew over to the place where Hermione sat. When he saw she was not there with her usual crowd he scowled. Great, now he's gonna twitch to the door every time somebody enters. It was something that happened a lot lately.

He didn't have to wait for long. Hermione appeared hugging couple of books. His thought _Seriously Granger it's Saturday_ was interrupted and he opened his mouth in shock as Seamus Finnigan hugged Hermione tightly and whispered something in her ear witch made her giggle. His stomach twitched and he felt blood overflowing his body as he clutched his fists. Again, a new sensation for him. He knew what it was but refused to acknowledge it. He was not jealous, just territorial, she is his bitch after all, mudblood or not.

"Looks like Finnigan finally learned to set the right thing on fire" Blaise laughed at his joke.

"Shut up Blaise" Malfoy hissed not taking his eyes from the pair. Idiot had his arm tightly around her shoulder all the way until she sat down with Wesably and Pothead. Then she looked straight at Draco with a slight blush and a wide grin as to mock him.

"Got a thing for Granger mate?" Blaise whispered than laughed like crazy. Crab and Goyle looked oblivious as usual so Draco just cut Blaise with a dangerous look. He seemed to take the hint as he didn't say nothing more, but could not help an occasional chuckle.

Draco returned his gaze to Hermione and stared at her with cold expression. She had returned his cold stare. Normally she would look away, but today she firmly stared back. Until something really cold and wet covered Malfoy and everything went black. It was freezing cold and something was on his shoulders.

He lifted the thing off of his shoulders to witness everyone laughing including Hermione. That hurt. The hardest laughter was above him. Peeves poured bucked of ice and cold water over him and looked extremely happy with himself. At any other occasion he would fight him back but right now he just could not look away from Hermione deriving pleasure from his humiliation. He could not get used to the fact it hurt. Why the hell would it hurt?

He got up completely wet and unaware of Professor McGonagall's efforts to remove Peeves and restore order. Somehow he managed to tare the gaze from Hermione's who still laughed and made his way to the safety of dungeons. Moving his hand true his hair to remove excessive water from it he remembered how just half an hour ago he made effort to make it look nice, for her. Idiot.


	9. Firewhiskey

X

Next Saturday morning Hermione wrapped up her research. It was the only thing that kept her going. Whenever she would fall into depth of misery Draco has left her in, she would entertain her mind plotting the revenge. It made her feel better, like she had some control over life witch always seemed to take her somewhere crazy just when she thought everything was all right.

She packed everything she needed for the payback plan in her backpack. Of course, only after getting out more books from it, than it could ever fit in it on the first sight. All she needed to figure out now was how to get to Malfoy. She became a master when avoiding was in question, but now she will have to lure him in somehow. It seemed he avoided her as well, in fact he was acting out of character the whole week.

Peeves gave him hell, there was no meal Malfoy could eat in peace or a corridor he could pass without something being thrown at him. It became such a theme that his Slytherin friends had to leave a circle of empty space around Draco not to get hit with whatever Peeves was up to throw at him that day. They had their fair share of enormous spiders, water balloons, snargaluffs… Since Malfoy ignored Peeves completely, his friends tried to defend him, hex him, even Professors tried everything in their power, but Peeves always managed to get away with it.

Draco walked around with gloomy face ignoring pretty much everybody, not just Peeves. His evil smirk and tendency to pick on Gryffindor's vanished. Hermione could see Blaise, Crab and Goyle exchange strange looks every now and then. The only time she heard Malfoy speak was in Potions class when Professor Snape demanded explanation way Peeves was out of his way to get him. Three words. "I don't know" spoken with raspy voice made Hermione's inside twitch with pleasure.

Needless to say, Hermione was very angry at her body for betraying her in such a manner. She could not care less why Malfoy was in a state that he was, but she tried to get to Peeves to tell him to back off a little. And to tell him she will revenge herself; very soon. Peeves must have smelled her weakness, cause he was nowhere to be seen beside bullying Malfoy on a safe distance from Hermione, but close enough she can witness it.

Hermione decided to follow Malfoy after lunch today, hoping she will catch a moment when he will be alone. But Draco did not show up for lunch. You could not tell who was more disappointed, Hermione or Peeves who levitated in circles around the great hall with a bucket of who knows what. Right when Hermione got up to leave with her usual excuse "Need to study" an owl dropped a letter in front of her. It only had her name on it, she flipped it but there was no information on who sent it. Her heart suddenly started to beat faster hoping it might be from _him_. She pursed her lips at her body betraying her once more.

Hermione decided to open the letter when she was back in her chamber, but ended up opening it half way to it. She just wanted to make sure it was _not_ from him.

 _We need to talk. Meet me at Astronomy tower. 9PM tonight. D.M._

It was from him! Her knees started to shake and the well known butterflies flied once more after a long rest. She just could not believe her body reacted like this, that it still held such a weakness for him... After reading the short message three times, she said "But that's past curfew" to the letter, as if it's gonna reply. "Talk? What do we possibly have to talk about" she raised her voice still talking to the letter "you bloody ferret?"

Small group of young Rawenclaws looked at her as if she was mental. She crumpled the letter and quickened up her pace.

X

As the clock ticked off his minutes Hermione's anxiety grew bigger and bigger. It was 7:30PM and she wondered... What the hell was she thinking?! Suddenly she was lacking the courage to make her plan a reality. How will she play domina and torture him for heaven's sake? _It will be easy, just think of it as casting spells_ , voice in her head tried to calm her down - _and as you do, think of the galleon_. But her body was tense and stiff, her hands were clutching unconsciously.

Oh, if she could only have one butterbeer to relax and calm her crazy nerves. Yes... Next thing she was storming out of her chamber, rushing down to the kitchen. To her detriment Hogwarts did not hold butterbeer, but they had a collection of Firewhiskey's for special occasions. That was a bit too much for her, she never tried it before and she was just about to refuse when one of the house elves informed her:

"Bottle of finest Firewhisky and some snacks await you in your chamber Miss Granger"

"Oh, o, there was no need for that, I, I just. The butterbeer-"

"It's not a problem Miss Granger, have a lovely weekend" couple of elves rushed her out of the kitchen.

She managed to say "Thank you" before they bowed and shut the door in her face.

Misunderstanding the fear elves had from her giving them clothes again, or having another S.P.E.W. idea; for their generosity as usual… Hermione came back to her chamber. As promised, bottle of Firewhiskey along with ice, peanuts, grapes and cheese were served on the table.

She eyed the bottle warely before she looked at the clock getting dangerously close to 8PM. She could feel anxiety coming back as boomerang, only twice as stronger. What is wrong with her, she doesn't have to meet him at all. _Coward_ , voice in her head was mocking. Knowing that if she doesn't go... She will be left with only misery as the further plotting would make no sense, she strolled casually to her small kitchen and took a glass. She filled it with ice and seasoned it with Firewhiskey till it was full.

Taste was bitter and just like the name said, liquid burning fire slide down her throat. She drank three of those and watched her anxiety melt away as her desire to _punish_ him, as they stated in those books, went over the top. Even some things she read in those books that seemed revolting... Now, they were very much a possibility that fitted in her plan for tonight.

8:45PM she opened her backpack and shoved Firewhiskey, snacks and glass inside. She stood up and giggled at silly dizziness she never felt before as she put the backpack on the shoulders. Right before she opened the door to leave, a feeling that she forgot something struck her. She turned around looking over the kitchen, sofa and tables. It didn't look like she forgot something. Until smile broke her confused features.

"Of course" evil smirk was playing on her lips "Accio Galleon" she almost jelled. Top shelf on the right opened, Galleon pushed the tea to fall on the floor as it made it's way to Hermione's hand. She put it in her pocket and left the chamber.

She tried her best to be sneaky and make sure to take Malfoy by surprise. But her legs lead their own politic and Hermione giggled almost all the way to Astronomy tower. Lucky for her it was not far away from Gryffrindor's tower and she was there before 21PM. More importantly, before Malfoy arrived. She found a perfect place to ambush him. Draco came shortly after her.

"Petrificus Totalus" Hermione watched Draco's hands and legs snap together, right before he fell down to his nose she saved him with "Wingardium leviosa"

Laughing she levitated his body in front of her. When his face was few inches from hers, she smiled maliciously and said with a tipsy voice "Hello ferrret" rolling the rrr sexy, just like he was back then in the corridor. "I'm gonna have some fun with you tonight."


	10. Author's note

X

The end.

X

Nah, just kidding. 1st April.

X

Congrats, you made it to chapter 10, i hope you had fun with me. Now go and make yourself a cup of warm tea or do whatever you have been postponing, after reviewing of course, lol. I will see you soon with an interesting chapter.

X

Special thanks to all of you who heart my work, and thank you for all the reviews. First thing I do in the morning is check if someone has review or heart my work. It is the thing that keeps me writing, so keep it going.

X

Stop! Bagger time. Jump around, jump around! Kisses to my fellow Puffs!


	11. Sick and twisted affair

X

It seemed that the fresh air from the Astronomy tower sober up Hermione a bit. Or maybe it was Draco's presence, and then again it might be the fact that it's past curfew. Whatever it was, she Slytherin her way true the castle and pass Flitch unnoticed. That bloody cat of his mewed their way, but at the same time there was some noise in the other part of corridor and Flitch yelled "Who's there? I'm gonna get you this time!"

Hermione didn't hear the rest, but it sounded like he cursed all the way there. The noise continued and she could not escape the feeling that Peeves saved her ass once more. Hermione hurried and looked up at Draco who was floating like one of those balloons muggles make, filled with helium. Draco just hit his head on the arch of the corridor and started to spin around in the air. "Shit" Hermione hissed and lowered him down a bit. He was still spinning and she laughed, it was a hilarious site.

Covering the mouth with her hand she muffled the sound. Soon they were in front of the room of requirement. She levitated Draco in front of her. "Do you know where we are ferret?" She turned him around to face the wall witch transformed to the door. "That's right ferret" she said opening the door. She pushed his body inside. The room was almost the same like the first time they were in it together. Hermione's romantic stuff were the same, but the cage was significantly improved and bigger.

"Look at that ferret" she said surprised and gestured at the romantic stuff. He glanced over them and then she grabbed his elbow and took him inside cage saying "I guess you can't fight the subconscious". She laid his body on the bed and first she cuffed his legs around his ankles, then she cuffed his hands above his head. His wand was sticking out of his pocket. "You won't be needing that" she took his wand and went to her backpack.

She put his wand in and took out the bottle of Firewhiskey along with glass and snacks. She poured herself almost full glass of Firewhiskey and turned around to look at Draco "Do you want some ferret?" His mouth were open for about 4 inches. Probably from the shock when Hermione ambushed him. "How convenient" she smirked. Then she turned around to the corner where the toys and whips were neatly displayed. She took the smallest gag ball and came back to Draco. Hemione poured as much as Firewhiskey could fit in his mouth, before she sealed them with a gag ball. Some of the Firewhiskey spilled over his cheeks.

"Finite" she whispered pointing her wand at him. He was still levitating a few inches and now Draco's body landed on the bed. He stood up as much as the cuffs allowed him to, swallowed Firewhiskey and made a disgusted face. He shoot a murderous glare at Hermione who giggled and took a small sip from her glass. She made a disgusted face too and then went on to make some ice from the water. Draco made noises trying to speak and escape the cuffs.

Hermione ignored him as she put the ice in the glass, then she started to empty the content of her bag. First she took out the stereo and couple of cd boxes. "Do you know what this is Draco?" He stared at her, then at the stereo and pictures that didn't move, frowning. "You don't know, all right just pick one" she held three boxes in front of him. He scanned weird pictures in front of him then looked at her blankly.

"How about this one? it seems appropriate don't you think?" she smiled as she showed him the cover of the cd she choose, _Sick and twisted affair_ album from band called _My Darkest Days._

"I brought this for Muggle studies class in my third year. I really missed the muggle music in here, so I thought maybe if I try to make them include it… I can listen to it occasionally. I had to drop the muggle studies in the end, but we found that the stereo can work in Room of requirement. I just love this room. Many times I have escaped in here just to listen some music while I study. It's easier for me to study with music" Hermione babbled some more as she turned the music on. Then she walked to the big mirror, also a new touch to the cage. The more she talked, the more relaxed Draco looked.

She took off her wizard clothes. Then she started to transfigure her jeans into black letter pants. Her blouse into black lace corset with red stripes. She tied her hair into high pony tail and charm it to be as straight as her wild hair could be. She added some dark make up around her eyes and red lipstick with few movements of her wand. She stared at her reflection, well that's the closest she's gonna look as that girl on the picture, in the book. She had to admit do, she looked pretty hot.

"Do you like it?" she turned her body to face Draco who looked as if his eyes are gonna pop out any second, just like in one of those muggle cartoons. She approached him slowly, seductive. "Thank you" she smiled and raised her eyebrow "You look nice too, but you look way better without all that clothes, you know."

Hermione charmed his clothes off, leaving him just in boxers. She laid her hand on his foot and dragged it lazy over his gentle skin up to his face "You are so bloody handsome it's a fucking crime, ferret" she rolled the rrr again. "And that dark mark turns me on, I just love it" she bend over him and her tongue licked over what would appear as a tattoo to muggles. Then she locked her eyes with his "I know it's bad. I know I shouldn't like it. It's just like you in a way."

She turned around and walked to the corner of the toys section. "What would you like first?" she went over the items with her hand.

"How about this one?" Hermione grabbed a leather whip, it parted at the half of length to a few smaller whips. Draco's face was indifferent. "It doesn't look dangerous as the rest of them" she said and then hit the inside of the cage hard with it. It clearly sounded dangerous since Draco flinched. "I like it" Hermione decided and let the top of the whip caress his skin just like her hand was while ago, as she approached Draco's face.

Hermione tested it once on his skin, she hit him hard on the lover belly. He didn't make a sound, but she figured it must have hurt and smirked at the collected look Draco gave her. She tossed the whip on the bed and went to put the velvet sleep mask, she had in her other hand, over Draco's eyes. He put up a little fight to Hermione's amusement but there was nothing he could do.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to include some of my own toys" she whispered in his ear and saw him shiver. Smiling she went to drink some more Firewhiskey as she singed along to the song _Casual sex_. Grabbing more ice, she put some in the glass and the rest over Draco's belly. He moved his belly down as far as it would go and pushed it up. The cubes of ice feel on the floor. "You're a bad boy Draco," she could have swore he chuckled, but gagball muffled it.

Hermione took a sip from her glass and dug out six, long, red candles from her backpack. She charmed them to light up, float over Draco's body and sat back in a cozy chair to enjoy the show. Soon the wax was dripping over Draco's body, but he only reacted to the first drop and then composed himself. Candles were dripping long enough that Hermione now singed along to _Nature of the beast_. And he just laid there, perfectly still. Hermione didn't appreciate the stillness nor his collected look. It was like he didn't believe she was capable of hurting him.

So, she charmed his boxers off and gathered the candles to aim the sensitive spot. Only then did Hermione noticed that his beast was in full bloom, just like it was when she saw it for the first time in the shower. She gasped. He is enjoying himself! He just clutched his fists, as few drops hit his beast and sensitive place around it, at the same time. The beast didn't seem to mind little pain either. "Enjoying yourself Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she finished her glass of Firewhiskey. He did not seam to hear her.

Hermione got up and took the opportunity to explore his beast, while he was unaware of it. The thing was beautiful to Hermione's surprise. And big. How in the hell does that fit her inside perfectly? She poked his beast with a tip of her finger and it was hard as a rock. Draco was chuckling for sure this time, she could not distinguish the noise he was making, but by the way his belly contacted…

She raised her eyebrow, suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place "Something funny ferret?" Some wax ended on her skin and she moved her hand out of the way. Hermione took the whip with split ends witch waited for her on the bed side. She started to hit him everywhere. Draco lay perfectly still again, making no noises and it drove her mad. She didn't stop till she hit every inch of his skin from the tip of his toe to his neck. She didn't spear his beast either.

But his beast was hard and upright just like before she whipped all of him. Hermione stared at it again. He is still enjoying this. "Unbelievable" she said more to herself. That's it, she decided to whip him, until that beast of his goes to sleep. And she continued to whip him for another five minutes. His pale skin was now pink and full of wax since the charmed candles were still levitating high above. But his beast was stubbornly upright and hard.

Frustrated she tossed the whip to the floor and took his cock in her hand as if to strangle it. She lowered her head to his level and tickled Draco's belly with her hair. Then she talked to the beast with an angry tone "Unbreakable, are we, little snake?" still choking it. She could feel Draco chuckle hard, his whole body was moving and his cock replayed Hermione with a little precum.


	12. Puppet

X

It was tempting. Hermione guessed that those bloody books thought her more than she was willing to know. Why is it tempting me, that little snake? She just knew that if she was sober, she would say something like "Gross" and let it go.

But she just could not make herself do that. She wanted to taste him, wanted him inside of her. Draco was not the only one aroused here apparently. By the way those leather pants were cutting in her flesh she knew that her panties were soaking wet. Having him under her control like this. Being able to do to him whatever she pleases… And he, just look at him. Cold blooded attitude and hard beast, against all odds. I want it. She decided.

Slowly she licked the precum from his cock. She savored the flavor, sweet and sour at the same time. "Just like chinese food" she blurted out. And that was it, Draco was rolling from left to right trying to catch a breath, but it was hard to do so with gagball in your mouth while you're laughing your ass off.

Wax hit Hermione's neck at the same time and anger came back for a brief moment. She leviose the candles to the other part of the cage and slapped the ferret on the cheek quite hard. When he calmed down, and that took a while, she returned her focus back on his beast. Amazingly still upright and hard. Maybe even a bit bigger than it was. Calling her…

His skin there was so soft, she licked it again, over the place where precum was, but the flavor was gone. It felt nice. Then she rolled her tongue under the curve of the head and the skin there was rougher and interesting under her tongue. She did it again. And before she knew it, she was testing can she put whole of it in her mouth. She tried again, and again, but failed. She stopped and stared at it. Maybe it's just too big to fit in her mouth. But she knows a place where it fits perfectly.

She charmed her pants off. She was wet like never before. The hair down there was gone. Again, those bloody books and their ideas. Now nothing could stop the liquid reaching her thighs. She decided to transfigure her panties into stockings. Only in those and corset she climbed on the bed and sat on Draco's belly.

Gently she removed the sleep mask from his eyes. Then she hovered over him and stared into those steel, gray, blue eyes like she can see the whole universe in them. So pretty, so many dark dots and depth. "Wow" she gasped and leaned in some more to see them better, feeling as if she can be sucked into them. Pain of her empty womb distracted her. She was hungry, hungry for his body. She smiled as she moved her body bit more down to find his beast. He enter her a little bit right as she found him. It was way too easy, she was so wet and he was so hard.

Suddenly she stopped moving and looked at him with wide eyes as she asked him "Is this considered… A rape?"

Draco nodded his head a bit and she chuckled.

Hermione put her right hand around Draco's neck and grasp it hard as she pushed her body down and then up. As her inside swallowed his beast she moaned loudly and continued to ride him slowly with closed eyes. Draco stared at her mesmerized, taking in her clothes, face, sound, skin, make up, wild pony tail swinging from left to right.

She opened her eyes and smiled "I bet you never thought that Hermione Granger will rape you, did you now, Malfoy?" It looked as Draco chuckled once more and Hermione slapped him in response. "You. Pureblood. Arrogant. Twat." She moaned the words out.

Then she laid her body on his and quickened the speed of her hips. She moaned silently in his ear. Draco grabbed the chains behind his hand cuffs to have some support and moved his hips to match Granger's speed. She moaned loudly and lifted her body just enough to see his eyes. They were burning with intensity and passion. Somehow she felt that even in this position he had upper hand over her, just with his eyes. So she turned her focus to his biceps which were fully contracted. Soon they were competing who will be faster once more.

"Do" Moan. "You" Moan. "Like" Moan. "Fucking" Moan. "Filthy" Moan. "Little" Moan. "Mudblood" Moan. "Malfoy?" Hermione was staring in his eyes once again, but she didn't smile this time.

Draco answered her with a violet swing of his hips.

Hermione moaned loudly partly from pain, partly from pleasure, and then slapped him as hard as she could. But he was not distracted at all, he kept his violent swings and soon Hermione was close to coming. Draco recognised her crazy beast mode, sounds, and as soon as her inside started to clutch he stopped moving.

"No!" Hermione squeaked "Please", as she tried to make up for the absence of his movements by speeding up "Just a little more" she begged but he didn't move. The orgasam slipped her. "No" she said crashing down on his body. She continued to move, but slowly as if they were suddenly making love. She kissed his chest and then his neck. Why is his skin so soft and beautiful? Craving for his lips she removed the gag ball from his mouth as gentle as she could, and crashed her lips into his.

Draco accepted her kiss without one word, taking in the scent of Firewhiskey with it. The kissed like the lovers who missed each other for way too long. Or like lovers that don't know if they will ever see each other again. Their lips and tongues were hungry, desperate. Hermione destroyed the hair that Draco has done so carefully by moving her hands true it, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Just this moment. Just her lips.

They were kissing and making love for about half an hour before the crazy beasts inside them overruled and they gave in into their competition again. They were both wet from the sweat, as if they just went out of shower, when they shared the best orgasam by far, in their life. Hermione collapsed on Draco's body and closed her eyes. She breathed heavily on Draco's neck. They were silent for a long while. They didn't even move. And somewhere in between the world of dreams and reality Hermione said "I love you Draco."

Right before she slipped into a dream land she thought she heard him say "I love you too." Or was she dreaming already?

X

Hermione woke up with a pounding head. She grabbed it with one hand and frowned. That bloody Amortentia smelled just like someone brewed it under her nose. She opened her eyes to find steel, blue, gray eyes with dark dots stare into hers, completely awake. She almost screamed so she moved the hand from her forehead to her mouth but no sound came out.

"Good morning puppet" Draco was still staring intensely into her eyes, but he smiled.

Hermione rolled off of his body and fell to the floor. That didn't hurt, she growled at the pounding pain in her head that literary threatened to explode at any other sign of movement.

"If you set me free puppet, I can bring you my hangover potion" Draco purred.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Hermione squeezed true her teeth and crawled to her backpack, unaware of Draco taking in her mostly naked figure.

She took some muggle painkillers, the empty glass and went to the shower to fill it with water. Holding one hand on the cage to stay on her feet she took two painkillers and drank like three glasses of water. Walking back to her backpack she caught her reflection in the mirror. Well, now she really screamed.

Draco laughed as she looked for her wand in panic, covering her intimacy with the backpack she grabbed instantly. Quickly, she transfigured her stockings back into panties, her corset into blouse and put on the transfigured jeans. She looked into a mirror once more. Panda face was looking back. She removed the make up that was all over her face and scowled at the pale reflection. She went to wash her face with some water. As she came back to the mirror she figured she must still be drunk as she was walking in zig zag line. She applied some basic make up just to look alive, when Draco reminded her of his presence.

"Care to explain yourself, puppet?"

"Stop calling me that" Hermione raised her tone as flashbacks from last night made her flush. She released her hair from the high pony tail.

"So, what's the plan now, puppet?"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Hermione pointed her wand at him, but it was herself that she was mad about, not him, nor the bloody word. Her plan went way out of control. Then she realized he was naked, so she shut her eyes. She charmed his clothes back on and opened her eyes.

Draco just smirked.

Hermione regained her composure and sighed heavily as she took out the Galleon from her pocket.

"Thank you, Malfoy" Draco frowned but Hermione continued to approach him as she said "I believe the exchange rate was one Galleon." She showed him that she is holding one Galleon before she put it in his pocket.


	13. Emerald green box

X

Draco laughed till his eyes were twinkling with tears from laughing. "So, that's what this was all about! Revenge! How Slytherin of you puppet, you made me proud" Draco smiled at her wholeheartedly.

Hermione opened her mouth as to say something and then closed them.

"You do that a lot puppet, did you know that? Open your mouth as if you are gonna say something and then you don't say anything"

Hermione did it again.

"See, you are doing it again." Draco chuckled "Unbelievable, I've been dragging myself around the castle like some fucking ghost for a week, waiting for your answer and you didn't even open the Galleon" he shook his head from left to right in disbelief.

Hermione tilted her head "O, open the Galleon?" and then went on to take the Galleon back from his pocket.

She started to study it, trying to find something that did not fit in. Draco stared at her for some time before he said "You didn't even look at it" his tone was low and accusing.

"I stared at it numbly for half an hour" Hermione jelled.

"But you didn't cry" Draco said more to himself and then allowed her to turn her focus on the Galleon.

" _I open with a tear_ " Hermione read the line engraved with small letters in the Galleon. Annoyed, she raised her voice again, "These letters are so small that even if I was looking for some clue, I would hardly find it, especially in that state of mind and you knew that much Malfoy, I-"

"And that's the reason why I charmed it to transform in contact with tears" he cut her off.

"You know what Malfoy" she held her chin up "I don't care! I don't want to open it! You gave me a Galleon, you twisted idiot! You paid me for having sex with you - you monster!" and there it was.

Everything she was running away from last week while distracting herself with plotting. The emotions overwhelmed her, the pain. She couldn't look at him, as she felt her eyes burning. She crossed her arms on her chest and turn her body away so he can't see her face. Tears that were held in for too long prickled her cheeks.

"Open it" Draco said.

"No" Hermione sniffed.

"Open the fucking Galleon, you stupid bitch" Draco jelled and Hermione flinched.

"No! Not until you tell me why it had to be a Galleon?" She jelled back.

"It's pretty self-explanatory, Granger! Brightest witch of her age my ass! And what's up with you and that guy who would light up the whole Hogwarts on fire, if there was no one there to stop him?!"

Hermione turned around to face the ferret. "Seamus? Let's just say we both needed to make someone jealous" her face was still wet from tears but she didn't cry anymore.

"Well, it didn't work Granger" Draco hissed with venom in his voice.

"Oh, really, Malfoy? You should tell that to your red boiling face and murderous glare you gave me before Peeves cooled you off!" she raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips.

"And that idiot, Peeves, you talked him into pranking me, didn't you, Granger?"

Hermione held her chin up "I did not, you brought that on yourself, and are you done? Why did you give me the bloody Galleon Malfoy?!" she jelled then stared in his eyes for a long minute waiting for the answer.

Draco's voice was baritone when he decided to answer "Because I love to hurt you, just like you loved to hurt me last night. I didn't mean to torment you this long Granger. I assumed you would cry and it would transform in contact with tears. And if that didn't happen you would look at it more closely and figure it out." He finally looked away.

Hermione sighed and sat on the chair. She did enjoy hurting him last night, at least he got that right. She gazed at the Galleon in her hand for a minute or two. Deciding does she want to do this or not. Finally she pressed the little coin on her, still wet cheek. It transformed to a little emerald green box in her hands. It looked like something muggles would put jewelry in. She put the box on the table since she was still not sure she wants to see, whatever it held inside.

"Well, for your information, I didn't cry" she stated proudly. Then she told him everything. How Peeves found her on the floor in the corridor, how she could not move, the pain in her chest. How Peeves made popcorns, tea and told her the real Hogwarts history… Draco did not interrupt, he listened to her long monologue.

When she finished Draco concluded "I broke your heart" staring at her but she stared at the ceiling true the bars of the cage.

"I don't know" she lifted her shoulders, than let them fall down "Peeves did say the same thing, do..."

"I did" he said matter-of-factly. "You really do love me Granger, what's wrong with you?" he teased.

Hermione smiled "You know what, I've been asking myself the same question" she said and pour herself a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Puppet, I really don't think that's a good idea" he pointed at her glass with his head.

"Mmm, I guess you're right" she said sheepishly.

"You know what would be a good idea?" he smirked at her "That you set me free puppet, my hands are killing me. I didn't want to wake you up, but they are sore for a good while now."

Hermione glared at him suspiciously "All right, but no silly ideas, Malfoy"

Draco grinned.

Hermione unlocked his cuffs with Alohomora, not getting up from her chair. She held her wand close, just in case he tries something funny. He stretched and went to sit on the other chair. Table was separating them. And things were threatening to get weird, but he just started to eat the snacks she left on the table last night and Hermione joined him.

They eat in silence, stealing occasional look from the other.

"How's your head?" he asked as he leaned back in the chair, siting there like he owns the entire castle.

"Better" Hermione still enjoyed the food, but even more so his aristocrat pose.

Draco smirked "I had a good time last night puppet"

Hermione felt her old crimson color burning her cheeks so she looked away from him to the floor, but answered boldly "Yeah? Me too ferret" and chuckled.

"I liked your music too, puppet" his tone gentle.

She finally met his eyes and smiled "Really?" she was surprised. "I really love this other band too, do you want to hear it? The one I played last night was more-"

Draco finished her sentence "Appropriate?"

"Yes" she smiled as she operated that muggle thing and Draco could not help but to enjoy her enthusiasm. "The band is called HIM, and the album is Razorblade Romance" she said as she sat back down and looked at Draco, than looked away shyly. Draco found it amusing how that beast from last night transforms back to shrinking violet. Music filled the room and it seem to relax her a little bit.

"Hermione, do you remember, I wanted to talk to you about something, before you ambushed me and than raped me senseless" Draco's dominant tone did not match the humor playing on his smiling lips. _He did not just say that_. Crimson cheeks suit her too well. Draco smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"Mmm, khm, yes, the letter" she squeezed out ignoring the butterflies in her belly. She gathered all the courage she had to look at him "So, what do you want to talk about Draco?"

"That" he looked and then gestured at the emerald green box with his chin.

Hermione eyed the little box, wondering what could it hide. Slowly, she took it in her hand and went over the velvety material with her fingers. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Beautiful" she gasped. Leaving the box on the table, she took the elegant silver necklace it was hiding. The necklace was open and it looked literally like a snake. It seemed the only way to close it was, that the snake's head with emerald green eyes, bites her own tail. A small pedant was hanging on the half way of the snake's body. It was disturbingly similar to the one Hermione had, the one that broke in this same room weeks ago. Only thing that was different was the cap, it was not made of wood, it was silver like the rest of the necklace and had letter P engraved on top of it.

"Puppet" Hermione whispered connecting the dots as she opened the cap to smell whatever liquid was in the little bottle. "Amortentia" she whispered again.

"Does it still smell like me Granger?" Draco's voice was sweet.

"Yes" she was still whispering, do she didn't know why.

"You know, one day you will have to tell me why do you wear that thing around" Draco smirked at her expression and then continued with a more serious tone "I decided to make this offer if the second time with you went satisfactory. Because of last night, and you being the bookworm you are, I suppose you already know what that necklace represents Hermione."

She nodded and then whispered "I do" still not being able to look away from the most beautiful necklace she ever laid her eyes on.

"So, what do you say love" Draco crossed his legs and asked nonchalantly "Do you want to be my puppet?"


	14. The ball

X

"Draco, I, it's beautiful, but I'm afraid I can't accept it" Hermione returned the necklace to the emerald green box.

Draco nonchalant attitude melted in front of her eyes and she met his frown "Why not" he demanded.

"Be – because I'm not a puppet Draco. I have feelings for you. I can't be considered a mere sexual object. It's against everything I believe a relationship should be."

Draco took some time to consider her answer before he asked "Well, what do you want from me then?"

Hermione sighed "Nothing Draco. This, everything, has been a huge mistake. I think we should forget it ever happened and - and stop seeing each other" she gazed at the floor as she spoke slowly, not believing her own words.

Silence. It must have lasted at least half an hour cause the music had stopped. Draco was still sitting in his aristocrat pose staring at Hermione who looked everywhere but him. Fact that music is no longer playing seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. She got up, cleaned the cage and started to pack. When she finished she left his wand on the table, next to the emerald green box as she put her backpack on the shoulders.

"Goodbye Draco" she whispered taking in his features. Honestly, he looked sad. He simply nodded, looking at her eyes. And then let her go. She thought he might stop her as she left the cage. Grab her hand, or hex her, or something. Nothing. When she turn the knob to leave, she heard his low baritone voice. "Hermione. I thought you should know" She stared at his shoulders and back of his silver head, shaking. "That part of the room (he gestured at the romantic part) was not a product of your subconscious. And I meant what I said last night."

Hermione nodded and opened the door, shaking even worse. One lonely tear decorated her face as she closed them and made her way back to her chamber.

X

Last day of the school, tomorrow, she is boarding on Hogwarts express for one last time. Unless she becomes a teacher, like Peeves has suggested so many times… She has managed to convince Peeves to stop bullying Draco and not to call her Miss Prefect anymore. The latter was harder. His reasoning was, that he never, in a history of Hogwarts had a friend that was a Prefect.

It has been a month since her and Draco have been together that, one last time. They haven't talked since. Everything was said. Love that can't be. Love in the wrong time. Love between pureblood Malfoy and a muggle born. At least she had lost virginity to the man she wanted the most, correction, the only one she ever wanted. Man who said that he loves her in return. She sniffed and blown some air to her eyes to scare away the tears. Her makeup was perfect and truth be told, she cried more than a person should be allowed to, this month.

Hermione stood up and took one last look at her beautiful, long, emerald green, mermaid gown. Hermione hoped _he_ will like it. Her hair was done in a high pony tail, not by accident. She wanted to remind him. Oh, Godric knows how long before she will see him again. She imagined it so many times, running into him somewhere in a future so far, when it would not matter that she is a muggle born anymore. Who knows, maybe that day will come. Girl can dream, right…

"Are you done" Ginny knocked on the door of her bedroom. "The ball has already begun, I can hear the music" she squealed in excitement.

"Yes" she managed to blow some air in her eyes once more, before Ginny barged in; in her vine red princess gown.

"Oh, wow Hermione, leaving with a big bang are we" Ginny smiled and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Look who's talking, you princess, where is your tiara" Hermione smiled and hugged her "Where are the boys? And Lavander?"

"I told them we will meet in the great hall" Ginny shrugged "I didn't know if you were ready, and you know how patient they are" she rolled her eyes and Hermione smiled saying "Alright then let's go."

As soon as they entered the great hall they stole everybody's attention. But Hermione was scanning the room in a hope she will find her steel, grey, blue eyes with dark dots. They were nowhere to be seen but Harry and Ron waved their direction, from an improvised bar. On their way there they took in the great hall witch was decorated in soft pink and baby blue ribbons, while charmed rose pedals in every color fell from the sky, disappearing before they reached the candles.

"Wow, who would say that the headmistress McGonagall was such a romantic" Ginny commented.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure Snape had nothing to do with decorations, just look at his face" Hermione nodded in his direction and Ginny burst into laughter when she saw that Snape was actually scowling - at the ribbons.

"Well I don't care, may everything be pink, as long as we have a ball in the end of every year" Ginny smiled.

"Mione, you – you" Ron was dumbfounded as anytime Hermione wore a dress.

"Thank you Ron" she stopped him, before it becomes too awkward.

"You both look amazing" Harry jumped in and hugged Ginny.

"Punch?" Ron offered and Hermione took a glass.

"There's my teddy bear" Lavender came and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. She had a purple dress that reminded strangely of the one Hermione wore on the Yule ball. After they exchanged some more compliments she saw the unmistakable silver hair entering the hall. She could not help but to stare, he was breathtaking in a black suit that probably cost a fortune. The only color on him was emerald green tie. Hermione smirked, it was identical as the color of her dress.

Pansy was all over him in a second. Slut. Hermione blushed and turned her back on them. The crowd was keeping Hermione a company for a good while before they went to dance. She did her best to look entertained siting by herself with a glass of punch. Seamus came after a short while and asked her to dance.

"My partner in crime, who are we making jealous tonight" Hermione chuckled as he walked her to the dance floor.

"No one, Susan wants to party a little bit with her fellow Puffs. She said that I can retrieve her when the band plays a slow song"

"Fair enough"

They made their way to a part of hall where mostly Gryffindor's danced. The music was faster and faster, making couples part and dance with everyone around them. Hermione was having a blast and she almost forgot that Draco was somewhere in there with that pureblood slut, when suddenly band shifted to a slow song. Seamus apologized her quickly before he went to find his darling, Susan Bones. Couples paired back too quickly and the single guys were pretending to do the gay dance with other guys as girls cheered at them. It was funny, but she felt silly there so she turned around to go and retrieve her punch.

And there he was, she almost slammed into him. Draco. Uh, the butterflies, damn them, she had to shift her weight to another leg to make it stop. He stood just few inches from her face, staring in her eyes. Feeling that she could be sucked into those steel, blue, gray eyes returned, and she had to blink. Majestic would be the appropriate word for his appearance and the smug glued on his face.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as his hand reached for hers.

Hermione almost turned around, to see if he is asking that question, someone just behind her back. He took her hand confidently and put the other one around her waist. She inhaled sharply as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know how to dance English Waltz?" he whispered the question and Hermione nodded still unable to mutter a word. Draco is gonna dance with her, a muggle born, in front of all Hogwarts. This could not be happening, she must be dreaming.

Draco took the lead, and he knew how to dance better than any other guy in the hall. Well of course he did. He was a Malfoy. Hermione could bet he knew how to dance English Waltz before he could walk. It was so easy to dance with him. She was just slightly aware that their classmates left a big circle around them empty. And Draco made sure that all that space was put in a good use. They danced true every inch of that empty space. Hermione noticed that others have stopped dancing and were whispering, commenting.

She blushed, but Draco didn't seem to mind any of it. Well of course, he saw it coming, she figured. Rose petals reached her skin and there was some in Draco's hair too, and they kept on falling. But they were charmed to disappear when they reach the candles. Hermione looked up to find Peeves dancing with himself while levitating and throwing rose petals from the bucket, just at her and Draco. She could not help but to laugh his way and he winked at her.

Then she smiled to Draco, finally. He smiled back and said "Slytherin just suits you, did you know that?"

"Do you mean yourself or the dress?" she rose an eyebrow at him still smiling.

"Both. Tell me Granger, did you pick that dress just so I would admire you" he snickered.

"No. I picked it cause it goes very well with your tie" she said seriously and they both chuckled.

Draco made a smug face once more "A matching necklace would be a nice touch to your dress, don't you think? I just might have a perfect one in my pocket"

"Draco -"

He interrupted "Forget the rules, I made it for you, I want you to have it"

Music stopped and Hermione bowed a little. The singer of the band started to talk "And now, for a very special muggle girl Hermione Granger we have a song from a muggle band HIM, it's called _In joy and sorrow_ "

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and blushed to the root of her hair.

"Draco" she choked, tears threatened to fall once again, but these were happy tears.

As the first notes of a familiar song filled the room, Draco took out the necklace, that lovely snake necklace with Amortentia pedant.

"Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

She could not fight tears any longer, two of them escaped as she gasped "Yes" and hung herself around Draco's neck. He held her for a little while, until she broke the hug.

"May I?" he asked pointing at the necklace. Hermione nodded and turned around so he can close the necklace. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see any of those shocked faces. She will deal with them later. Right now she just wants to enjoy him. And this song. As he locked it he moved his hands over her shoulders down to her fingers and turned her around. He gazed down at the necklace and then at her face.

"Suits you" he said and continued to dance as if nothing happened. As if he didn't just become her boyfriend. Then he singed some of the lyrics and Hermione joined him. They singed and danced till the end of the song in their own bubble, staring into each other eyes mesmerized. And then, then he kissed her. In the great hall. In front of everybody. It was a polite kiss, short but sweet, intense and romantic.

"Can you believe I've missed you so much that I figured out why you wear Amortentia around, Granger" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Did you now?" Hermione chuckled "I've missed you too. I've missed you for years and years" she whispered back, hugging him as strong as he hugged her, too strong, as if they were afraid the other will dematerialise if they let go.

Loud applause broke off their little bubble as Peeves flipped the bucket and threw a bunch of rose petals their way. Everyone was clapping, the professors, Hufflepuffs, Rawenclaws, the band and, oh well, most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Draco and future Miss Malfoy bowed graciously still holding hands.


	15. Sequel?

X

If you would like a sequel, you can review on this chapter, if not, skip to epilogue.

X

Thank you for staying with me till the very end of my first fan fiction work. Please review and tell me how you feel about my story and writing. There are many books I have read in my life. Songs that I have written. But just recently I started to write my own book and I figured I should practice like this. So your opinion is important to me, please share.

I imagined this story will be 20 000 words long when I started it, it took a bit longer for me to wrap up all the loose ends, but I still have a feeling it's not done. The original idea was a dominant Draco, but after third chapter I had a vision for the story you have just read. So, I still have a wish to make a dominant Draco story, maybe a sequel to this story. Let me know what you think. Would you like a sequel to this story, or should I make a whole new story out of it?

Thank you for your time.

With love,

Lil


	16. Epilogue

X

Special thanks to Coffemaster and Natalie who reviewed true out the whole story. Natalie asked me in the review what does the necklace represents, so first I want to clear that for all of you who were not introduced into that world.

 _Collaring is the expression used by people in the D/s lifestyle to describe the beginning of a relationship between a Dominant and a submissive._

 _There are various types of collars, and not all are used in every relationship – it really is the personal choice of the Dominant._

 _A formal collaring ceremony which is the final step, is akin to a wedding and denotes the same level and depth of commitment between the two people involved._

And no, that's not the one Draco offered to Hermione, because it's just too early for that. The one I imagined him offering to Hermione would be this one below.

 _A collar of consideration is often the very first step in a potential new relationship between a Dominant and submissive._

 _This collar is usually worn for an agreed period of time, and at the end of that time, it can be renegotiated, or the relationship can go to the next step, or both parties can decide to go separate ways._

 _A collar of consideration is not offered or accepted lightly, it denotes more than just a casual interest and both parties should understand the underlying meaning behind this commitment._

 _It is an indication to other Dominants that this submissive is basically off limits whilst in the "consideration" period, and it signifies the beginning of a potentially committed relationship._

 _It is not, however, a lifelong commitment, and there should never be any blame attached to either party, if at some stage one or other decides to withdraw from the situation._

So, Draco did offer a commitment, the best one he could offer at the time as he still didn't wrap his head around the blood status issue. Due to my perception of Hermione, as a writer I could not allow her to accept that necklace for what it represents, it would be so out of character of her. Only thing that can change that is trust. Not love, not lust.

But do keep your reviews and suggestions coming and when I imagine how the sequel should play out I will come back and work on it. I like to have an idea of the base, the end of the story and stay as true to characters as I can be in the process. And I'm a sucker for happy endings so don't worry about that, whatever I put you true I will make sure it was worth of it. Helga, I sound like Dom don't I.

If you are happy with the story where it ended as it is, the epilogue would be:

"And they lived happily ever after, having sex almost every day and switching roles. Hermione wears the snake necklace every day, it is just so elegant and perfect, always reminds her how romantic Draco can be. Not that he fails at that even after so many years, maybe that's the secret to their fulfilling love life. Their son was sorted into Gryffindor, and daughter into Slytherin. In spite of that they still spent a lot of time together, breaking a lot of school rules to that, but thanks to Peeves no one ever found out."

Switching roles would mean that both of them are submissive and dominant. The play roles of master or slave depending on: how do they feel, or adjusting to others desires, or the deal that they made.

If there was any point to take out of this story I would pick this one: Never accept less then you deserve. On that note, I'll leave you too it. And if there is any man reading this and having trouble with getting her lady into bed... Treat your women like a princess, be romantic for no reason, cause we can smell romance witch has a purpose behind it, and that's even a bigger turn off. Instead of nagging about your sex life try to give her a massage, a kiss. Women love kissing, and you will give her your testosterone true it, making her more susceptible to your charms. You can be charming, right? I just had to put this out there, both me and all of my girls have the same issue it seems... After few years the hormones just wear off, and do we would like to feel the same... We can, but it takes a little effort on your part too. Have a nice day, smile and be good to yourself.


End file.
